The present invention relates to a bumper and, more particularly, to a bumper for a motor vehicle, with the bumper including a foam energy absorber mounted forwardly of a girder attached to the vehicle, with the girder being adapted to be subjected to a bending force, wherein recesses are provided in the foam energy absorber beginning from a rear wall in proximity to the girder.
In, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,334, a bumper of the aforementioned type is proposed wherein recesses are surrounded by foam except for a rear wall side opening. In this proposed construction, a force passes through crosspieces which delineate the recesses until the foam is compressed to the extent that a base of the recesses near the point of impact rest against the girder. The uniform foam distribution and orderly cross-sectional configuration make it possible for the bumper to be uniformly depressed in case of an application of an impact force.
In, for example, Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,021,016, a further bumper construction is proposed wherein individual foam energy absorbers are provided and mounted on a girder attached to a motor vehicle.
There are also bumper constructions which, for example, have an irregular cross sectional configuration for stylistic or aerodynamic reasons so that the impact force is applied on a projecting upper or lower portion of the bumper is particularly disadvantageous in the fact that there is a danger that the bumper will tilt due to the eccentric load occasioned by the impact force.